1. Field
The following description relates to seamless reproduction of multi-angle data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for guaranteeing seamless reproduction of multi-angle data, even during a change of angle, and an information storage medium on which the multi-angle data is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data obtained by photographing a scene at various angles and encoding the result is called multi-angle data. While a viewer watches a scene by reproducing contents containing the multi-angle data, if the viewer wants to see the scene photographed at a different angle, the viewer inputs an angle change command to a reproducing apparatus. After receiving the command, the reproducing apparatus reproduces data for a new angle. To guarantee seamless reproduction during angle change, the multi-angle data is stored using an interleaving method in which the multi-angle data is divided into units having a specified size and the units are recorded in an alternating fashion. To search for and reproduce data blocks for one angle in the interleaved multi-angle data, additional information for tracing data blocks by angles is recorded within a video bit stream.
Arrival time information, such as an arrival time stamp (ATS), is added to each angle data of the multi-angle data. When an angle data is reproduced, it is output and reproduced according to the ATS. In general, since an independent ATS is added to the angle data, seamless reproduction (i.e., without pause), cannot be ensured during change of angle.